Aprendiendo a Amarte
by Cintii
Summary: [AU] —¿Puedes hablar?/ —¿Acaso piensas que soy idiota?/—¿Y como que no eres Kikyou? A mi no me engañas/ Si Kagome pensó que lo mas difícil paso al liberarlo, estaba muy equivocada. Porque una cosa era liberarlo, y otra muy distinta seria el educarlo... Después de todo, no todos los días te encuentras con un chico congelado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "Sengoku Otogizoshi Inuyasha" o "Inuyasha" lamentablemente no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Solo la historia es mía y la hago sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento de los lectores.

…

**Aprendiendo a Amarte.**

…

—Blablabla— Diálogos.

—_Blablabla— _Pensamientos.

_(Blablabla) _Recuerdos o Flash Back.

(…) Cambio de escena.

…

**Prologo**

…

Estaba feliz.

En ese momento se su vida no podía ser mas feliz. Por fin había terminado la preparatoria, la última etapa que la separaba de su tan anhelado destino; y no es como si ella fuese alguien a la cual le desagradasen los estudios, simplemente era que desde que era pequeña había querido ir a la Universidad, y quería estar allí lo más rápido posible. ¿Un sueño raro verdad?...

Siempre había amado la historia de su país, para ser más exacto el folclore de este, con esas fascinantes historias sobre youkais tomando forma humana para mezclarse entre ellos, los intrigantes híbridos, y los monstruosos Onis. Era tanta su fascinación por aquello que desde muy temprana edad quería estudiar una carrera especializada en ese tema, y que mejor lugar que en una Universidad ¿No?

Pero este no era el tema principal que la mantenía con tanta alegría en esa mañana de invierno. Hoy seria el día en que por fin se iría a su tan esperado viaje de fin de curso. ¡Estaba tan emocionada! Era algo que toda adolescente de su edad soñaba, y ella como tal compartía esa ilusión. El estar en un lugar libres de maestros, libres de esas molestas reglas escolares y tantas cosas que impedían pasar un buen momento junto a sus amigos ¡Era lo mejor! Disfrutaría esa semana hasta el último momento.

Con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde seguramente estaría su madre haciendo el desayuno. Su progenitora era la única madrugadora en la casa Higurashi.

—Buenos días mamá—beso a su madre en la mejilla, mientras tomaba asiento en la pequeña mesa familiar.

—Buenos días cariño—observo a su hija mayor con una alegría que le desbordaba por los poros. Sonrió por eso— ¿Estas emocionada verdad Kagome?, me alegro por ti hija.

Kagome solo sonrió con la boca llena y asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía degustando los deliciosos pan queques que su progenitora le había preparado.

— ¿Tienes todo listo? —. La mujer solo sonrió dulcemente al ver a su hija asintiendo con la boca llena impidiéndole hablar—Cariño no te vayas atragantar comiendo tan rápido, aun tienes tiempo.

— Si, lo si-siento mamá—tosió un poco debido al haber tragado todo tan repentinamente.

—No tienes que preocuparte querida, iré a despertar a tu abuelo y a Sota así pueden despedirte.

La Higurashi observo como su madre desaparecía tras la puerta de la cocina, miro el reloj que reposaba encima del aparador y se dio cuenta que su madre tenia razón, y que tal vez estaba siendo un poco precipitada al comer de esa manera, pero es que no podía evitarlo.

.

.

No paso mucho tiempo para que su hermano y su abuelo hicieran acto de presencia, el pequeño aun estaba medio dormido por lo cual solamente se sentó en la mesa, aun era muy temprano como para que el tuviese hambre. Sin embargo el abuelo se había levantado con muchas energías y no perdió tiempo en relatarle a Kagome sobre las leyendas que giraban en torno al monte Fuji, que era el lugar a donde la chica iría. De haber sido en otra situación ella lo escucharía atentamente, pero en esos momentos su cabeza estaba en otro lado.

Entre pláticas, advertencias para que se cuidara, historias del abuelo, y consejos por parte de su madre la hora paso volando, y ya era el momento de que la morena se marchara a la estación para poder esperar con el resto de sus compañeros el transporte que los llevaría a destino.

— ¿Estas segura hija de no querer que te acompañe a la estación? —. Su voz denotaba la preocupación típica de una madre. —Puedo cambiarme rápidamente y llevarte hasta allá.

—Gracias mamá, pero no hace falta, no te preocupes. —Amaba a su madre, era la mejor en todo el mundo. —Abajo me espera el taxi, y te avisare cuando este con mis amigas.

—Esta bien cariño, solo ten cuidado. — Kagome sonrió con dulzura viendo a su familia. Ellos eran las personas más importantes en su vida.

Entre besos y abrazos se despidió de su familia, no sin antes escuchar nuevamente los concejos y advertencias de los mayores, y el pedido casi a gritos de su pequeño hermano que le trajera muchos dulces.

Bajo casi corriendo las escaleras de su hogar, tantos años de subir y bajar por ellas le habían dado la practica necesaria como para no caerse de bruces al suelo por bajar de esa manera. Ya dentro del vehículo se acomodo bien el pesado abrigo y la bufanda que tenía debido al frió; nuevamente sonrió bajo la prenda, su pequeño viaje había comenzado, y no sabia por que pero estaba segura que algo muy bueno le sucedería.

…

Una vez en la estación había sido recibida por los gritos de emoción de dos de sus amigas, las cuales estaban completamente felices, ya que el curso continúo iría al mismo destino que ellas, por eso viajarían juntos.

Kagome las observo un poco resignada por su forma de ser, las quería mucho pero a veces ellas podían ser muy "pesadas", y más cuando al tema se le agregaba un chico castaño muy alegre, el cual la pretendía desde hace mucho. No tenía nada en contra del muchacho, pero había oportunidades en las cuales la exasperaba con tantas atenciones.

— ¡Mira Kagome, allí viene, allí viene! —. La aludida solo sonrió avergonzada al escuchar como Yuka, una de sus amigas, anunciaba con "poco disimulo" la llegada del castaño.

—Buenos días Higurashi—Kagome solo le saludo con un "Buenos días" muy cordial. — Pensaba que podíamos aprovechar el hecho de que estamos juntos en el mismo viaje y salir unas de estas noches para conocer el lugar.

— Yo… Houjou-Kun yo…

— ¡Ella acepta! Ira contigo cualquier noche que la invites. —Contestaron Eri Y Yuka al unísono en lugar de la azabache, a la cual sostenían de los brazos mientras le tapaban la boca tratando de que no se negara.

— ¡Que bueno! Entonces lo estaré esperando, hasta luego Higurashi. —. Y así como llego, se marcho nuevamente. Despistado como siempre.

Ayumi, la tercera de las chicas, miraba con gracia como sus tres amigas discutían por lo sucedido hacia unos instantes. Mientras que las primeras dos daban sus argumentos defendiéndose por lo que hicieron, la otra chica echaba chispas por los ojos por haber sido comprometida a una cita a la cual no quería ir.

Esto siempre sucedía. Yuka y Eri argumentaban que eso era lo mejor para su amiga Kagome, que Houjou le convenía y tenia que salir con el, para al final la aludida resignarse por las acciones de las dos y con suspiro terminar olvidando todo.

…

Haba dormido durante todo el trayecto. Estaba un poco avergonzada por ello.

No era de las personas que se dormían de esa manera en un lugar tan lleno de gente, pero suponía que la ansiedad y el estrés debido a lo acontecido en la mañana le habían pasado factura.

El viaje había sido un poco largo, el lugar turístico a donde irían quedaba a un buen tramo de kilómetros de la ciudad en donde vivían, y las carreteras congeladas por el frió no ayudaron mucho en el avance, logrando así que su llegada fuese casi al atardecer. Lo único que podrían hacer por el resto que quedaba de ese día era desempacar sus cosas y bajar a cenar, ya después descansarían para estar con todas las energías al día siguiente y así poder empezar verdaderamente la diversión..

—Muy bien chicas, nos vemos dentro de un rato—hablo Kagome antes de separarse de sus amigas en el pasillo.

Al ser un hotel especializado en viajes escolares, por encontrase muy cerca del monte Fuji, tenia mas habitaciones que un hostal común, logrando que cada uno pudiese tener su propia habitación. Después de todo habían cubierto todos los gastos requeridos, los cuales habían sido bastante altos.

.

.

Durante un buen tiempo Kagome se dedico a observar la estrellada noche desde el pequeño bacón de su habitación, a diferencia de los demás ella no estaba para nada cansada, tenía todas sus energías al haber descansado durante todo el viaje.

—Creo que esta será una larga noche…

Cerró sus ojos y se dejo acariciar por la brisa helada del ambiente, no le molestaba el frió, le gustaba sentirlo en su cara y en sus largos y negros cabellos. El aire puro del lugar le daba una paz que solo sentía cuando se sentaba en las raíces del árbol sagrado que se encontraba en su hogar.

— ¿Kagome? —. Sus azules pupilas se fijaron en la persona que había entrado en su habitación— Ya vamos a ir a cenar con las chicas ¿Vienes?

—Claro, aguántame un momento que me cambio y salgo.

Ayumi solo sonrió en respuesta y salio afuera para darle privacidad y esperar a la morena y así bajar juntos al comedor.

…

Definitivamente era una tonta.

¿A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre salir a recorrer el lugar a las dos de la madrugada? Pues si señoras y señores, acertaron. A la brillante ¡Kagome Higurashi!

Bufo molesta una vez más. Y para que negar, también estaba muy asustada.

Después de la cena y una charla bastante animada con sus amigas, todas se fueron a descansar. Más ella no tenía ni una pizca de sueño. Hizo de todo, acomodo su equipaje, escucho música, jugo con su celular, miro las estrellas. Pero ya estaba sumamente aburrida y no sabia que mas hacer.

Y en esos momentos en donde la mente humana no hace mucho uso de la razón, una idea un poco alocada cruzo por su mente, y eh aquí, donde la llevaron las consecuencias de esa "brillante idea".

Se aferro un poco más a su abrigo y con ayuda de la linterna que tenía en su mano derecha, barrió el lugar con sus ojos tratando de reconocer algo que la llevara de nuevo al hotel. Porque simplemente, ella se había perdido. Se había distraído al admirar lo bello que era el lugar de noche, sin notar el rumbo que tomaban sus pies, para cuando reacciono ya era demasiado tarde, lo uncido que podía ver, eran árboles y mas árboles.

— _¡Que tonta que soy!_ _¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta que estaba entrando en el bosque?!_—Estaba asustada, y con frió, no quería pasar la noche allí sola en el bosque.

No podía contar con sus amigas ya que estas estarían durmiendo y no notarían su ausencia hasta la mañana, y para colmo se había visto obligada a dejar su celular por la falta de batería de este, al haberlo usado durante tanto tiempo. Maldita sea la hora en la que se creyó una Boy Escaut con la experiencia necesaria como para salir explorar de noche sin perderse.

Ya cansada de tanto caminar, decidió sentarse unos momentos a descansar sus adoloridos pies, no sabia con exactitud cuanto tiempo camino, pero fue el suficiente como para que su cuerpo le exigiera descansar.

— ¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¿Hay alguien que me odia allí arriba? ¿Qué hice de malo para merecer esto?

Sentía ganas de llorar. Las benditas pilas de su linterna se habían acabado dejándola sola en la oscuridad del bosque, apenas era iluminada por la luna, la cual cabe decir que no ayudaba de mucho. Lentamente se abrazo a sus rodillas y enterró su cabeza en ellas. Quería estar en su casa, con su familia y no allí en medio de ese tenebroso bosque ¿Pensó que ese seria un gran día? Que equivocada estaba.

—Tranquilízate Kagome—. Se animo a si misma. —Tengo que encontrar la forma de volver, y así alterada no conseguiré nada.

Y la poca tranquilizada que había adquirido en esos minutos se fue por el caño al escuchar unos ruidos de entre medio de los matorrales que se encontraban a su izquierda, y sin siquiera pensarlo un solo instante y como toda niña miedosa que era, salio como alma que lleva el diablo alejándose de allí.

Corrió y corrió como una loca, sin mirar bien el camino, su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, al imaginar que un ser horrible y espantoso la perseguía, uno como esos que se encontraban en las historias que tanto le fascinaban.

— ¡Ah!

Y como toda acción, tiene una consecuencia. Esta no seria la excepción.

El resultado de su desbocada carrera, fue caer dentro de un pozo que estaba oculto por unos matorrales, y este era consecuencia de las distintas bifurcaciones que se encontraban bajo en suelo.

Adolorida se sobo el trasero al haber caído de lleno sobre esa parte de su cuerpo, lentamente abrió sus ojos -los cuales había cerrado por inercia al verse cayendo a la profundidad- tratando de acostumbrase a la oscuridad del lugar. Sin poder ver mucho debido a la poca iluminación, tanteo el suelo tratando de identificar el lugar en donde se encontraba.

—Como me gustaría tener mi linterna… bueno al menos una a la que no se le acaben las pilas…

Y como si su deseo fuese concedido, la luz de la luna entro por la entrada del pozo donde ella había caído, alumbrando toda la pequeña fosa.

— ¡¿Pero que demonios?! —. Nuevamente cayo al piso, mas esta vez fue por la impresión que tuvo al observar lo que se hallaba enfrente de sus ojos —Un… Un muchacho… ¿Un troglodita?

La azabache sacudió su cabeza disipando todo pensamiento estupido que surgiera en esos momentos. Ya con un poco más calma se levanto y lentamente se acerco al gran bloque de hielo que se entendía frente a sus ojos. No entendía como eso podía aun estar allí, o mejor dicho como _El _aun podía estar ahí. Dentro de esa agua congelada que se fundía con la pared de piedra.

Los que sus ojos observaban era nada mas y nada menos que un joven de largos cabellos negros y de contextura media, y que sin duda el detalle que no se le podía escapar, era que solamente era cubierto por un pequeño taparrabo de color blanco. Desvió la mirada de ese lugar un poco sonrojada, recriminándose luego por sentir vergüenza en un momento así.

Lo que le importaba en esos momentos, era la interrogante de cómo nadie lo había encontrado antes, si la ciencia estaba tan avanzada en esos días y quedaban tan pocos lugares en donde los arqueólogos no hayan metido sus narices ¿Cómo aun se encontraba allí? Esto era inexplicable.

—Me pregunto como terminaste aquí… _¿Estará vivo?... pero que tonta soy, como alguien congelado vaya a saber cuantos siglos seguiría con vida…_

Sintió pena por el y el destino cruel que le toco, seguramente había tenido una familia la cual se havia preocupado por el en el momento de su desaparición, ya que no importaba la época, todos tenían una familia, un hogar al cual regresar.

Durante unos minutos lo observo fijamente, se veía tan tranquilo, como si durmiera placidamente. Por un momento le hubiese gustado ver sus ojos, quería saber si estos tenían la misma paz que reflejaba su rostro.

Se fijo en sus rasgos, se notaba que no era demasiado grande, quizás un poco mayor a ella. De nuevo dirigió su azulina mirada a los parpados cerrados del chico, quiso tocarlos e inconscientemente dirigió su mano al hielo, el cual al hacer contacto con la calida piel de la azabache tuvo una reacción bastante extraña y sorprendente para Kagome.

Este comenzó a resquebrajarse. Llenando de grietas el bloque, a tal punto de estallar por la presión que causaba el aire al colarse por las hendiduras.

Kagome rápidamente se cubrió el rostro tratando de cubrirse al ver como el hielo reventaba enfrente de ella. Cuando el impacto paso y ya no sintió mas ningún golpe de algún fragmento, retiro los brazos mirando a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose del desastre que había causado la explosión.

—Vaya pero que desas… N-No pue-de ser…

El estaba libre. El extraño chico era libre de su prisión congelada.

**Continuara…**

…

_**(Editado)**_

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

¿Qué les puedo decir? Estaba revisando los documentos de mi computadora y me tope con este fic. Me trajo recuerdos y me acorde el motivo por el cual lo había empezado hacer. Así que me puse las pilas, lo edite y aquí esta el resultado 

Ya lo había publicado una vez, en el foro donde estaba antes. Pero bueno, no me gusto más el lugar y lo deje. Ahora cambie muchas cosas y esta completamente diferente. Seguirá con la misma trama que en un principio quise, así que no va a haber problemas. Ah, y desde ya le aclaro que si Kagome tiene los ojos azules es por que esta basada en la versión del manga.

Tratare de dividirme entre este fic y el de "Sengoku Otogizoshi Kagome". Espero poder hacerlo, y no tardar tanto con las actualizaciones. En fin, espero que puedan entenderme si tardo mucho en actualizar.

Bueno, no tengo mucho mas que decir, solamente que espero que les haya gustado el fic, y que me dejen saber sus opiniones a través de un Rewievs. No muerdo así que no tengan miedo Jeje acuérdense "Que leer y no dejar un comentario es tocarme un pecho y salir corriendo" (Estoy a favor de esa campaña):D

Desde ya gracias por leer. Sugerencias, quejas, abucheos en masa o en el mejor de los casos felicitaciones solo sigan la flechita. Hasta la próxima.

Matta ne.

I

I

I

I

I

V


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "Sengoku Otogizoshi Inuyasha" o "Inuyasha" lamentablemente no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Solo la historia es mía y la hago sin fines de lucro, solo para el entretenimiento de los lectores.

…

**Aprendiendo a Amarte.**

…

—Blablabla— Diálogos.

—_Blablabla— _Pensamientos.

_(Blablabla) _Recuerdos o Flash Back.

(…) Cambio de escena.

…

**Capitulo 1**

Estaba jodida, definitivamente se acababa de meter en una bien grande.

¿Qué demonios se supone que haría con la persona media muerta que estaba enfrente suyo?... Bueno podía existir la mínima posibilidad de que por la gracia divina de Kami-sama este siguiera con vida. Pero aún así ¿Qué diablos haría?

—_Este no es momento para ser negativa ¡Concéntrate Kagome Higurashi! ¡Concéntrate!_

Observo con cautela al chico tendido enfrente a ella, no sabia si era prudente acercarse a el ya que vaya a saber si se trataba de un alíen… bueno quizás estaba exagerando demasiado, a simple vista parecía un humano común y corriente, pero es que no todos los días te encontrabas con un muchacho congelado en una cueva ¡Eso solo pasaba en los mangas! No le sucedían esas cosas a lindas jovencitas como ella ¿No?

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar todas esas ideas estupidas de su cabeza, debería de ponerse mas seria en momentos como ese.

— ¿Qué… que hago ahora? _¡Mamá ayúdame!_

Por su mente no pasaba absolutamente nada coherente y menos algo que le indicara que hacer en una situación así, era obvio que ella no lo abandonaría allí dejándolo como si nada a la buena de Dios, así que lo único que podía hacer era encontrar alguna forma de sacarlo de esa cueva y ya después decidiría que haría.

—Pero aun es de noche… y estoy sola. — ¿Como haría para salir de allí con el?

Dirigió su mirara de nueva cuenta al muchacho el cual recibía de lleno la luz de la luna en su cuerpo, notando recién en ese momento el color tostado de su piel, dándose cuenta al instante que si el tenia ese color era por que… _¡El estaba vivo! _Su corazón corrió como un caballo desbocado al descubrir eso, y una extraña felicidad le lleno el pecho. Con su mano temblorosa se acerco lentamente a el y una corriente eléctrica la recorrió ante el contacto de su calida piel.

—Que… que calido…

— ¡Agua!

Kagome huyo del pelinegro al verlo levantarse con una velocidad que hasta el mismo superman envidiaría. Lo miro con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa, y con la boca totalmente abierta dándole una imagen bastante graciosa. Coloco la mano en su pecho y luego tomo una gran bocanada de aire calmándose a la fuerza, tenia que estar tranquila en ese momento. Lo observo con cautela mientras este miraba a su alrededor como buscando algo, aprovechado eso lo detallo mientras el no se daba cuenta de su presencia y del escrutinio que ejercía sobre su persona; el era bastante alto y su cabello negro caía salvajemente hasta la mitad de la espalda. Su piel era tonificada y sus músculos marcados…

— _¡Deja de ser tan babas Kagome! _Este… ¿Em?

— ¿Eh, Kikyou? ¿Qué haces aquí? — _¿Kikyou?_ Kagome se quedo estática al verlo acercarse a ella— ¿Acaso te quedaste muda señorita?... —. El la miraba como si fuese la cosa mas rara que jamás haya visto—Oe… ¿No sabes donde esta mi ropa? Es incomodo que me estés mirando como si fuese un pedazo de carne.

Algo en la cabeza de la azabache hizo clic al escucharlo decirle eso, y a pesar de sonrojarse al máximo por ser descubierta por el, no dudo en defender su honor— ¡Oye yo no soy ninguna come hombres! _No, solo eres una babosa. _Además te estas equivocando de persona… y tu, emm ¿Puedes hablar?

— ¿Acaso piensas que soy idiota? —. Se cruzo de brazos a la defensiva. — ¿Y como que no eres Kikyou? Tú no me engañas. —Sintió como todo le daba vueltas al tener sus hermosos ojos dorados encima de ella mirándola atentamente—Espera un momento… ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! ¡¿Estas persiguiéndome?! ¡¿Eres de la tribu del sur?!

Por la madre que ahora estaba mas confundida que antes, y el no hacia mas que aumentarla. _¿"Tribu del Sur"?_… como se supone que debería de comportarse con este chico cavernícola. Aunque el le había demostrado que no era tan incivilizado, después de todo sabia hablar bien.

— ¡N-Ni que fueras tan importante! —con las piernas temblando como una gelatina se levanto para enfrentarlo, el no era nadie para gritarle—Mira nose que es lo que pasa por tu mente en este momento o que es lo ultimo que recuerdas, pero… _Tengo que tener tacto al decírselo. Tacto Higurashi, tacto. _Yo te encontré aquí y…

— ¡Eso es mas que obvio! ¡Dime de una maldita vez quien eres!

¡Al carajo con el tacto!

Tratando de tranquilizarse la azabache se sobo el puente de la nariz para así recuperar un poco de su paciencia, por alguna extraña razón sentía que el no era peligroso, sin embargo era alguien muy irritante. Sus azules pupilas se concentraron en el tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, tenia que decirle que esta ya no era su época, pero ¿Cómo carajo se hace eso?, nadie te enseña que decir en una situación como esta y ella no era tan malvada como para largárselo todo de sopetón, por mas que el se lo mereciera. Además el parecía alguien muy desconfiado con esa pose de ataque esperando el momento preciso para saltarle encima. Algo podía pasar si elegía las palabras equivocadas.

—_Que se lo tome bien, que se lo tome bien. _Hasta hace algunos momentos tu estabas encerrado dentro de un gran bloque de hielo, sin querer te libere y ahora estas aquí. —. Al ver su rostro perplejo quiso golpearse, donde demonios había quedado su tacto. _Eres mala Kagome Higurashi ¡Mala!_—disculpa, no quise ser tan brusca al decírtelo, pero es que esta ya no es tu época, quizás estuviste encerrado por siglos… ya nada es igual.

El pelinegro no dijo nada, en realidad no sabia que decir. Se tapo su rostro con una mano y con brusquedad se dejo caer al piso, no podía creer lo que la azabache le había dicho. Eso no podía ser verdad, no podía creerlo y ni mucho menos aceptarlo. Todo eso significaba que ahora estaba solo, ya nada era igual, nada era como lo conocía.

Kagome quiso golpear su cabeza contra la pared tantas veces, se sintió tan mal por causar esa reacción en el. Quiso acercarse, pedirle una disculpa o darle un abrazo para tratar de consolarlo pero era muy probable que el chico la repeliese sin dudar.

—Que se supone que haga ahora…

Lo escucho perfectamente y quiso darle una contestación, pero prefirió cerrar la boca ya que no quería soltar nada estupido nuevamente. Pero el verlo allí como un niño indefenso y perdido, su lengua pudo más que su sentido común y su raciocinio.

—Si quieres puedes venir conmigo, —sonrió al saber que tenia su atención, el la estaba mirando fijamente—a pesar de que sea una desconocida para ti puedes confiar en mi.

La miro con el ceño fruncido, ella tenía razón. Era una completa desconocida. Pero aun así le debía el haberlo liberado, y al mirar a sus ojos no parecía ser una mala persona, además ella era la única a la cual conocía en ese lugar. _Claro genio, eso es obvio, si apenas despertaste._

—Esta bien, supongo que no me queda de otra. _Así que la vieja tenia razón, esto iba a pasar._ —apenas en ese momento un viejo recuerdo acudió a el logrando aclarar un poco su mente.

—De acuerdo, entonces en marcha se ah dicho—contenta de que el haya aceptado tan fácilmente sonrió complacida—_aunque por ahora hay que encontrar la manea de salir de este lugar. _¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

—Keh, eso es mas que obvio mujer, por donde mas que por ese hueco. Vaya que eres tonta.

—Y tu eres el idiota congelado—debería de considerar morderse la lengua. El la miraba con ganas de golpearla, al menos eso creía ella. —eh Jeje si tenes razón.

La azabache miro la pared de la cueva tratando de encontrar algunas brechas o piedras que la ayudaran a subir hasta la salida, pero esta era muy lisa y le imposibilitaba el tratar de subir por allí. Mientras tanto el chico la miraba con una gotita en la cabeza, ella se veía sumamente graciosa tratando de subir pero cayendo al instante nuevamente al suelo.

Suspiro con cansancio fingido y se acerco a ella, la tomo por la cintura y sin mucho esfuerzo la elevo lo suficiente como para que ella pudiese alcanzar el borde de la entrada. Ella era muy liviana.

— ¿Piensas que voy a tenerte toda la eternidad alzada? —ella solo lo miro confundida sin saber que hacer— ¡Que salgas de una buena vez mujer! —sus manos le cosquillaban por tenerla sujeta.

Por fin Kagome había captado todo. No era su culpa de que estuviera sorprendida por la acción del chico, tanto como para no pensar coherentemente y solamente mirar esos ojos dorados. Era culpa de el, y el muy arrogante e irritante chico la trataba mal. Con el seño fruncido término de salir por la cueva, para observar la negrura del bosque que se extendía delante de ella. Aun era de noche y el bosque seguía siendo aterrador. Sus miedos anteriores regresaron e inconscientemente regreso sus pasos hacia atrás.

— ¿Quieres volver de nuevo a esa cueva? —. La miraba como si estuviese loca, apenas había salido y ya quería regresar. Aunque después de todo ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?

A pesar de estar asustada Kagome entendió perfectamente su "pregunta", pero no le dijo nada. No quería que el viera su reciente miedo hacia ese lugar, ya que de seguro se burlaría de ella. Con actitud altanera lo miro por última vez y se dio media vuelta para avanzar unos pasos hacia bosque, pero al tener sus piernas temblándole como gelatina impidieron completar su cometido.

— ¿Y ahora que? ¿No sabes hacia adonde ir?

—Eh no, es que yo… bueno…—. No quería admitir que estaba asustada, pero estaba tan nerviosa. Lo vio allí parado con tanta tranquilidad y confianza que le dio un poco de envidia, pero justo en ese momento pudo apreciar un detalle que hasta ahora se le había olvidado completamente— ¿Tienes frió? _Eso es más que obvio, anda medio desnudo por ahí y hace un frió de morirse._ — . Se sintió mal por no haberlo notado antes. 

El se tenso y miro hacia otro lado, ella se había dado cuenta de que estaba pasando frió. Gruño por lo bajo maldiciendo no quería que ella se de cuenta de ello, quiso ocultarlo pero el muy desgraciado de su cuerpo lo traiciono. Pero por nada en el mundo admitiría que estaba sufriendo bajo esas condiciones, el era un hombre fuerte, podía resistir perfectamente ese clima.

La azabache se estaba impacientando ante su silencio. Por su expresión podía darse cuenta perfectamente que el era alguien sumamente testarudo y que ni bajo tortura admitiría nada, pero en estos momentos ella no estaba para ser dulce y comprensible. Solo quería volver a su cuarto ducharse y dormir, pero no se iría antes de resolver ese pequeño problemita.

—Ten. —extendió su brazo para entregarle su pesado abrigo. Eso lo cubriría lo suficiente como para que no se congelara, además ella tenía un abrigo de lana. Estaría bien con eso

—Keh, no lo necesito. —oh no, claro que no. Nadie haría que se colocara esa cosa

—Mira tú como te llames, será mejor que lo aceptes antes de que pierda completamente la paciencia—. Le apunto directamente con su dedo índice de la mano libre en forma amenazante.

Instintivamente retrocedió al ver el aura que la rodeaba. Parecía un demonio con esa expresión. Quizás se había equivocado al aceptar ir con ella. —Feh.

—Muy bien. Así no pasaras frió. —le sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que el moreno pensara que era la mujer mas rara que haya visto en toda su vida —Por cierto, no te eh preguntado tu nombre. El mío es Kagome, Higurashi Kagome. ¿El tuyo?

—Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha. _En ese momento pensó que era el nombre más lindo que había escuchado, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco por ese pensamiento que surco por su mente. Disimuladamente lo miro de reojo y lo vio tratando de acomodarse el abrigo que ella le ha había dado, rió por lo bajo ante la imagen que el le brindaba, era una escena bastante cómica.

…

Quería morirse. Habían encontrado el camino de vuelta tan fácilmente que sintió vergüenza de ella misma por haberse perdido de esa manera.

Entrar al hotel sin ser vistos por nadie no fue algo tan difícil, aunque llegar a su habitación fue algo mas complicado por el constante nerviosismo de Kagome debido al temor de ser vistos por alguien. Aunque una vez allí dentro, toda la opresión que sentía en su pecho desapareció al instante.

—Inuyasha quédate aquí mientras voy a preparar la tina para que puedas darte un baño de agua caliente—. Lo miro por ultima vez y se metió en el baño tratando de olvidar la incomodidad que sentía al tenerlo en la misma habitación cerrada que ella—de verdad que fue una ventaja haber pagado mas caro por estas habitaciones con baño privado. Valió la pena haber gastado casi todos mis ahorros.

Mientras tanto el moreno observaba curioso todo lo que lo rodeaba, definitivamente todo eso era completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. El lugar donde estaban ahora eran completamente diferente a las cabañas o las tiendas echas de pieles a las cuales estaba acostumbrado, y aunque esa "cabaña" era imponente y enorme no era algo que le asustara. Con cautela camino hasta el futon que estaba en el centro de la habitación y con cuidado se sentó allí, era muy suave y cómodo. En la aldea en donde el vivía usaban las pieles de los animales que cazaban para casi todo, incluido el lecho en donde dormían.

—Así que las visiones de Kaede eran acertadas, este es el destino que me impusieron los dioses.

— ¿Qué destino Inuyasha?

Kagome justo había salido para escuchar esa ultima parte _"este es el destino que me impusieron los dioses" _ no creía que el fuese ese tipo de persona que creía en el destino, pero aun así le pareció raro lo que el dijo.

—Feh, no es nada.

—_Supongo que aun es muy pronto como para que me tenga la suficiente confianza._ —Olvidándose por el momento de ello fue hasta sus cosas en busca de una toalla para darle a Inuyasha—Ten, el agua ya esta lista así que puedes ir a bañarte tranquilamente.

Inuyasha espero a que le dijera algo más, pero como ella siguió con sus cosas decidió aventurarse por si mismo. Por suerte no le fue difícil darse cuenta de cómo funcionaban las cosas y así poder darse un relajante baño en "esa fuente" llena de agua caliente, después de todo era algo parecido a las fuentes que usaba en su cabaña; sin embargo lo que no entendió era para qué servían esos frascos que tenían un olor agradable, por lo cual simplemente prefirió dejarlos en su lugar sin tocarlos.

Para cuando Inuyasha termino su baño Kagome ya había arreglado dos futones para que cada uno pudiese descansar después de tan peculiar encuentro, así que solamente le restaba esperar su turno para usar la ducha. Por eso cuando sintió que el chico había salido volteo a verlo y casi le da un ataque al mirarlo allí frente a ella con todo el cabello negro cayendo mojado sobre su espalda y con solo esa especie de taparrabo cubriéndole el cuerpo, se veía tan malditamente sexy. Sonrojada a más no poder, agarro su toalla y su pijama lo más rápido que pudo para salir disparada hacia el baño, antes de que tenga un sangrado nasal a causa del moreno.

Inuyasha solo la miro con una ceja levantada ante el extraño comportamiento de la azabache. Cada vez se convencía más de que ella estaba medio loca.

.

.

Tratando de calmar su desbocado corazón, Kagome se dispuso a pasar un largo tiempo en la bañera, no podía creer como Inuyasha lograba que su mente recreara esa clase de pensamientos, los cuales cabían decir que no eran para nada sanos.

Después de más de media hora en el agua, y con la piel de sus manos y pies arrugados como pasas de uvas, la azabache decidió que ya era hora de salir, encontrándose a un Inuyasha completamente dormido en un de los futones. No pudo negar que se decepciono un poco al no encontrarlo despierto, esperando por ella.

—_Supongo que después de estar tanto tiempo inactivo y despertar de esa manera, era obvio que su cuerpo estuviese agotado._

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido se sentó en el futon que le correspondía y se dispuso a observarlo detalladamente, parecía tan tranquilo durmiendo allí que nadie imaginaria por todas las emociones que había pasado en esa noche. Esperaba que el pronto pudiese acostumbrarse a su época y a la nueva vida que le esperaba, sabía que no iba a ser fácil pero ella estaría allí para apoyarlo.

Ella estaría presente, en su nueva vida… _Nueva vida_… La de ella definitivamente también cambiaria.

Sabia que tenia que tomar una decisión en lo que quedaba de la noche, era obvio que no podía quedarse allí junto con Inuyasha. No había forma de esconderlo durante todo el tiempo que durase el viaje y más con las curiosas que tenia como amigas. Pero es que había soñado tanto con ese momento, con ese viaje que ahora le dolía en el alma tener que abandonarlo.

—Lo que el esta pasando definitivamente es peor que mi sufrimiento—Suspirando tristemente fue en busca de su celular que estaba cargando en el pequeño mueble que se encontraba en la habitación. Sin hacer ruido salio hacia el pasillo y se dispuso a hacer la llamada— ¿Es lo mejor? Después de todo no es como si ella pudiese ayudarme en este momento.

Un poco desesperada se jalo de los cabellos, quizás de esa manera su cerebro le daría una buena idea para salir de ese embrollo.

— ¡Eso es! ¡La plata de los regalos!

Con rapidez entro nuevamente a la habitación y busco entre sus maletas hasta dar con el monedero en donde tenia todo su efectivo.

— ¡Si! —. Se tapo la boca con una mano al sentir que Inuyasha se removía en su lugar—Con esto es suficiente para volver a casa—susurro bajito— Justo para el taxi y los boletos de tren. —sonrió contenta al darse cuenta de su suerte al traer esa suma de dinero.

Una vez que acomodo todo nuevamente, salio al pasillo y fue hasta la recepción para ver si le podían proporcionar el numero de algún taxi, así se marchaban lo mas rápido posible. Como siempre había un empleado aunque sea de noche podía pedirle a este que la ayudara, además como no estaban a cargo de un profesor no había problema si se marchaba sin avisar a nadie. Una vez que estuviesen arriba del tren, se encargaría de avisarles a sus amigas, a esa altura ya nadie los seguiría.

.

.

Estaba llegando el amanecer y Kagome había dormido poco y nada, el taxi llegaría por ellos a las seis y media y ya solo faltaba media hora para ello. Miraba con enojo a Inuyasha quien dormía a panza abierta sobre el futon, sentía celos de su tranquilidad. Aun estaba frustrada por todo lo que había pasado. No se había arrepentido de traer a Inuyasha pero todavía se sentía triste por dejar su viaje, sin siquiera haberlo empezado realmente.

—Mierda ¿Porque justo ahora me agarra sueño?

Decidió ir a lavarse el rostro con agua bien fría para tratar de desperezarse aunque fuese un poco, ya estaba cambiada para irse y había hecho las maletas. No tenía nada más que hacer para tratar de distraerse hasta que el taxi llegara, tenia miedo de dormirse y despertarse con el grito de sus amigas en su cuarto preguntando por Inuyasha. Porque conociéndolas no golpearían a su puerta antes de entrar.

Aunque también tenía que despertar al moreno, y quizás allí podría joderlo un rato para pasar el tiempo.

—Eso no es una buena idea—. En el silencio del cuarto escucho sonar su celular, era la alarma que puso para las seis y diez. Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo enredándose los pies con el futon en el proceso y cayendo inevitablemente arriba de Inuyasha.

— ¡Auch! ¡Ten más cuidado tonta! —. El moreno la miraba molesto mientras se sobaba la zona afectada.

—Si, si lo siento—como pudo apago la alarma de su celular. —Inuyasha hay que irnos, ponte esa ropa que ya hay que salir, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Puede que te quede un poco chica, pero es lo único que tengo. Si sales con ese taparrabo te trataran de exhibicionista.

—Para tu información esto solo es parte de mi ropa, y no pienso ponerme eso—apunto despectivamente la ropa de gimnasia que la chica había dejado a un lado de su futon..

—Inuyasha... — allí estaba su tono autoritario de nuevo.

Ante esto Inuyasha solo se sentó mientras se rascaba con pereza la nuca. Aunque por dentro estaba un poco nervioso por la voz de la mujer enfrente de el.

_Unos minutos mas tardes… _y un par de amenazas de Kagome.

—Esto es incomodo—Inuyasha quería sacarse esa cosa tan incomoda y arrojarla bien lejos de si, pero algo dentro de el le decía que no debía hacerlo, y mas al ver la fiera expresión en el rostro de Kagome. —_Esa mujer es un demonio._

—Pero si te queda muy bien—hablo con burla al verlo con su conjunto de gimnasia puesto. Aunque para suerte del chico este era completamente gris, y aunque le quedaba un poco ajustado no le quedaba tan ridículo. —Debes agradecer a mi madre el haberme comprado algo tan grande.

Inuyasha solo gruño molesto ante eso. Esa chiquilla osaba burlarse de el.

…

Para su suerte habían logrado bajar hasta el estacionamiento sin ningún problema, extrañamente no se habían cruzado a nadie por el camino. La azabache pensó quizás que aun era muy temprano para ver gente merodeando por la zona, después de todo no pasaban de las seis y media de la mañana. Para su suerte el taxi ya había llegado.

— ¡Higurashi!

Oh eso no podía ser cierto, definitivamente había sido Hitler en su vida pasada. De todas las personas posibles ¿Por qué justo tenia que encontrase con el?

—Ho-ola Houjou-kun—con nerviosismo se coloco frente a el para tratar de llamar por completo su atención, no quería que viera a Inuyasha. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Daba mi caminata matutina, no quiero perder la costumbre aunque este aquí—su gran sonrisa deslumbro por unos momentos a la azabache— ¿Y tu que haces aquí? — sus castaños ojos la miraron y luego a las personas que se encontraban atrás de ella. Algo raro pasaba. — Higurashi ¿Pasa algo? ¿Vas a algún lado?

—Bueno yo… _¡Vamos cerebro ayúdame en esto!_—estrujo nerviosa sus manos sin estar muy segura que le creería lo que iba a decirle—Tuvimos… Tuvimos un problema familiar y por eso tengo que volver_… ¿Me habrá creído?_

—Oh, es una lastima—. Sonriendo con tristeza el joven la tomo de las manos. Haciéndola sonrojar por ese gesto—pero prométeme que la próxima vez saldrás conmigo Higurashi.

—C-Claro.

El castaño no tardo para irse después de su respuesta, a veces Kagome agradecía lo despistado que podía llegar a ser ese chico.

Con desgano ayudo al chofer a subir las maletas al baúl del auto, mientras se despedía silenciosamente del lugar. No pudo evitar sentirse triste por lo que dejaba atrás, pero el espectáculo que empezó a dar el moreno por no querer subirse a "esa cosa tan extraña y obra de vaya a saber uno que brujo" le saco un par de sonrisas y le hizo olvidar por el momento los pesares por los cuales estaba pasando.

Una vez que logro que Inuyasha suba al vehículo ella se sentó a su lado, lo observo disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo, solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que el la miraba con el seño fruncido. Parecía molesto.

— ¿Que?

—Feh.

El podía ser muy apuesto y todo eso, pero definitivamente esa actitud arrogante e irritante le ganaban a todo lo bueno que podía ver en el. Como le molestaba su actitud.

…

Aun estaba enojada por la vergüenza que Inuyasha le hizo pasar al tratar de subirlo al tren, y mas al ver que se encontraba rodeado de tanta gente. En esos momentos deseaba tener algo con que castigarlo. Con solo recordarlo hacia que su coraje volviese aumentado cien veces.

— _¡Estas loca mujer! ¡Primero esa cosa extraña! ¡¿Y ahora esto?!_ —_Gritaba mientras estaba en pose de pelea, alerta a cualquier enemigo. _—_Yo sabia que no eras de confiar ¡Eres una maldita bruja que quiere mi alma! _

Y ese fue el colmo. Kagome no soportaría más de esa vergüenza. Lo que al final dio como resultado a un Inuyasha medio noqueado sentado tranquilamente en el tren.

—Aunque esto me tiene aun mas nerviosa…

Inuyasha la miraba con el seño fruncido, aun le dolían un poco los golpes que ella le había dado, y su orgullo estaba un poco dañado. No podía creer que con esos brazos tan enclenques pegara tan fuerte.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—En mi casa—Miro el patio y vio que estaba vació, debido al clima seguro que todos se encontraban adentro—No encuentro mejor manera de decírselo que esta—murmuro para si misma mientras marcaba el numero de su casa con su celular—_Además no sabe siquiera que estoy de vuelta… _Hola ¿Mama?

—Hola hija —tenia suerte, su mama había atendido—Cariño ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué te quedas callada?

—Veras mamá, em… ¿Recuerdas de la película sobre cavernícolas que vimos hace algún tiempo? En donde despertaron al chico que quedo congelado—. Al escuchar el si de ella prosiguió— ¿Qué dirías si yo te dijera que me paso algo similar?

—Diría que tuviste un sueño muy interesante cielo.

— ¡Mama! Estoy hablando enserio—. Al escucharla dejar de reírse y articular un "¿Es verdad?" supo que tenia su atención—ahora no puedo darte los detalles, pero hace unas horas decidí tener una pequeña excursión por bosque y…

— ¡Hija eso es muy peligroso!

—Por favor mamá déjame terminar—. Miro a Inuyasha el cual tenia una ceja levantada dándole un aspecto bastante sexy _¡Concéntrate! _y continuo—durante esa caminata encontré una cueva en donde había un muchacho congelado… ¡Mamá ya deja de reírte, te estoy hablando enserio!... ya lo veras con tus propios ojos, y si no me crees sal que estoy con el en la entrada…

Listo lo había dicho. Y definitivamente la expresión de su madre al verla allí con un extraño a su lado ya le dijo con lujos de detalles en el problema en que se había metido.

— _¡Kami salvame!_

**Continuara…**

…

¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan?

¿Se acuerdan de este fic? Por fin lo actualice. Tuve un par de problemas con el, y con la falta de inspiración no se me hizo para nada fácil seguir adelante con el.

Además de que no tengo mucho tiempo debido al trabajo, escribir a veces se me hace casi imposible. Por eso si hay alguien que lee "Sengoku Otogizoshi Kagome" les pido que me tengan paciencia, que ya estoy terminando el nuevo capitulo

Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, solamente que espero que les guste como va avanzando la cosa por mas que no me haya quedado muy bien (Tengo el cerebro exprimido u_u) Gomen.

Y como siempre, muchas gracias a los que se tomaron las molestias en leerlo, a los que me pusieron en favoritos y alertas. Y claro a los que me dejaron un comentario.

**Elena 79**

**Yarumy**

**Leesli De Taisho**

**Marlene Vasquez**

**Danita-inu**

**Inu´Karuta**

**Rinnu**

**inubreneli**

Gracias me hace feliz que les guste la historia. Por ahora sin mas que decir, sugerencias, dudas, tomatazos, reclamos o felicitaciones. Solo sigan la flechita :D No se preocupen que no muerdo, y doy galletas :3 Hasta la próxima.

Matta ne.

I

I

I

I

I

V


End file.
